Breaking Hearts of Glass
by rissydoll
Summary: He needs this, he does. He swears that he does.


**Warnings: AU, OOC, character death, shonen-ai, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Summary: He needs this, he does. He swears on his blackblack heart that he does. And as the boy screams he thinks maybe, the boy needed it too.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Breaking Hearts of Glass**_

"_We're angels, Axel. Or, we were. Just…we need help from the filthy humans we live among. They'll help us regain our wings. Okay?"_

Demyx's words were ringing through his head as he sat at the small kitchen table. He was trying to read a novel that his whole family had referred him to. To Kill A Mockingbird wasn't catching his attention, though. He couldn't concentrate on anything except for what Demyx had said when he'd found him, curled up under a burning building. He wasn't sure if it was true, but it was enough to make him think. He was distracted by a sudden, strange feeling in his stomach.

Naminé called it jealousy.

But what did _she_ know? And what did _he_ have to be jealous of anyway? He lived with his closest friends, he had a wonderful job when he decided to go to work. Surely he wasn't jealous that two of his friends had found someone to be with before he did. And he most definitely wasn't jealous of the boy that was courting his current obsession.

If that was the case then why did Naminé insist that he was?

He growled angrily and threw the book at the wall across from him. It narrowly missed hitting Larxene as she sauntered into the kitchen from her bedroom.

"What's the matter Axel?" she purred as she strode up to him.

"_Life._"

"Now, now," she murmured as she ruffled his hair affectionately. "You'll get your plaything soon enough."

"Yeah right," he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

His answer was greeted with laughter as Larxene left the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

'_Great. Now what am I supposed to do?'_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Hayner, shut up. I'm trying to study!"

He was answered with the sounds of machine guns, bombs and cursing from the dishwater-blonde boy sitting in front of the TV. The more studious of the two boys put up with it for all of three seconds.

"HAYNER! Seriously, shut up! If I fail the History test tomorrow I fail for the semester! Do you know what my mom will do if I fail?"

Hayner paused his game, turned around, and locked his brown eyes with ocean blue. "Ground you?"

"No Hayner. She'll kill me."

He raised his eyebrow and dropped the game controller. "Chill Roxas!" he said with a laugh. "You'll ace it! You always do."

"Whatever, I don't need this," Roxas mumbled, standing up and gathering his books. "I'm headed home. Call me?"

"You bet!" Hayner said as he hopped up and kissed Roxas' cheek. "See ya."

"Later," Roxas called as he walked out the front door.

Once he was a safe distance from his boyfriend's house he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk to soak up what was left of the afternoon sun. He was thinking of ways to study before he went to bed, and what to cook for supper, when he made it to his house. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the sound of wheels on the concrete. He did notice, however, when someone crashed right into him. Both people fell to the ground, groaning and rubbing their heads.

"Ow…heh, sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No, don't worry. It was my fault, I shouldn't have been standing there. Man, this sucks," he mumbled, leaning over to pick up his books.

The other boy began helping him gather his things. Roxas decided to stop and stare at the boy, letting the book in his hands fall to the ground. The boy was tall, skinny almost in an anorexic way, and had fire red hair. He was also wearing a black trench coat that had to have been killing him. Not only that, but he seemed to be around nineteen or twenty. Just as Roxas was beginning to think the guy was just some sick pedophile, he looked up. Roxas was immediately lost in his acid green eyes, completely losing all coherent thought.

"Here are your books," the red-head said, holding them out to Roxas.

"Th-thanks," Roxas stuttered, not breaking eye contact.

"No problem," the other said, smiling. "The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

Roxas nodded, mouth slightly open. "Yeh…uh, yeah. I'm Roxas."

"Cool. Yanno," Axel said, helping Roxas up and handing him the books, "this isn't exactly how I planned on meeting people here."

"Yeah, no kidding," Roxas mumbled, letting out a breath.

What he didn't know was that, yes, it was exactly as Axel had planned. However Axel was only interested in meeting and getting to know one person in town. And that person was now offering to walk with him to his apartment.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"So…what? You're new here or something?"

Axel couldn't help but smile after throwing his arm around the sixteen year olds shoulders. "Not exactly," he admitted with a laugh. "Lived here for about a year now, actually. I just don't go out much. Not a people person."

"Oh. I don't…really understand," Roxas mumbled, trying half-heartedly to shrug away from Axel's arm.

"Well you see," Axel began, leaning in and tightening his hold. "Society is disgusting. Everyone touches everyone else, with no regard for where they've been or where they're going. And people in general are just…something I want to stay away from. Except," a hand ghosting down Roxas' arm, "for a few…very _special_ individuals."

Roxas managed a nervous giggle and spun himself out of Axel's grip.

"I have-ah, a-uh- …a boyfriend, you know," he choked out, stumbling backwards and rubbing his arm.

"I know!" Axel chirped, stalking forward. "It's just that, well, you're the first person I've met that I'm interested in. Or, besides my family, that I can stand. I wanted to do something nice for such a pretty person…"

"Yo-you… You should leave!" Roxas squeaked out, ocean eyes darting around and looking for help. "I- someone will notice!"

"Now I can't do that," Axel hummed, standing over the blonde boy as he stumbled and fell to the ground. "I can't just leave a damsel in distress."

"I'm not a-"

Axel pounced, quickly and quietly, covering Roxas' mouth and knocking him out with a blow to the head. He picked the small boy up bridal-style and carried him to the house Larxene had shown them.

Sora had, after all, told him to play with his food somewhere else.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Axel…you look smug…"

He smirked at his father-figure, lounging on the couch with the remote in his hand and his fingers threaded through his wife's hair.

"I am," he answered, walking by the two of them.

"Don't let him live too long," Naminé called out, not moving an inch. "You know the humans get anxious after the first three days."

Sora nodded. "Don't get caught."

"Heh, never," Axel replied, slamming the door to his and Demyx's room behind him.

He would never jeopardize the only chance he had to regain his wings.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

He went through the house, flicking the lights off and making his way to the basement. Excitement poured out of his skin and his acid eyes gleamed in anticipation. It was the second day and as he entered the basement and kicked Olette's bones out of the way, he decided it would be the last. The boy had given up a while ago and now all he did was sleep and cry.

The kid's phone rang again, a girl named Kairi, and Axel kicked it out of the way, pulling the cord and turning the light on. Roxas whined, from the corner this time. Axel smiled - the boy didn't even beg for mercy anymore. He sauntered over, grabbed the boy by the hair, and dragged him to the center of the room. He shackled the boy to t he floor and crawled on top of him, kissing him hard on the mouth and digging his fingers into the kid's chest. When he felt the blood he grinned, pulled back, and bit a chunk out of Roxas' throat.

The boy's screams had never been so satisfying.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"…Axel?"

He looked up from the heart in his hands, eyes wild and protective. Larxene sighed, shaking her head.

"Hurry up. Nam wants you home."

He nodded, taking another bite of the heart and making a sick slurping sound. Larxene gagged as she closed the door to the basement, trapping the smells of blood and torture and rape and death.

The fragile boy never stood a chance.


End file.
